Computers are able to communicate with other computers and systems when such devices are connected together as part of a communications network, such as the Internet, local area networks (“LAN”), and wide area networks (“WAN”). Routers manage network connections between multiple devices on a LAN and an upstream connection to another network that typically leads to the Internet.
Originally, most Internet access was from local area networks or dial-up connections using modems and telephone lines, which use a modem and a phone call placed over the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) to connect to a pool of modems operated by an Internet service provider (“ISP”). Dial-up is one of the slowest methods of accessing the Internet, typically not exceeding 56 kbit/s.
Broadband includes a broad range of technologies, all of which provide higher data rate access to the Internet than dial-up. Cable Internet access or cable modem access provides Internet access via hybrid fiber coaxial wiring originally developed to carry television signals. Cable networks regularly provide encryption schemes for data traveling to and from customers, but these schemes may be thwarted, and are particularly susceptible to intercepted by neighboring subscribers because broadband cable subscribers share the same local line.
Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) service provides a connection to the Internet through the telephone network. Unlike dial-up, DSL can operate using a single phone line without preventing normal use of the telephone line for voice phone calls. DSL uses the high frequencies, while the low (audible) frequencies are left free for regular telephone communication. Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (“ADSL”) is the most commonly installed variety of DSL, and typically ranges from 256 kbit/s to 20 Mbit/s downstream. Very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (“VDSL”) is a DSL standard that provides rate up to 52 Mbit/s downstream. VDSL is capable of supporting high-definition television, as well as telephone services and general Internet access over a single physical connection. VDSL2 is a second-generation of VDSL and is able to provide data rates exceeding 100 Mbit/s in both upstream and downstream directions, but the maximum data rate is achieved at a range of about 300 m and degrades as distance increases.
Optical fiber connections all bring data closer to the end user on optical fibers, and are similar to hybrid fiber-coaxial systems used to provide cable Internet access. Optical fiber offers much higher data rates over relatively longer distances.
Wireless (“Wi-Fi”) Internet service providers typically employ low-cost IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi radio systems to link up remote locations over great distances.
Mobile broadband refers to wireless Internet access delivered through mobile phone towers.
Many devices today provide network adaptors that allow users to connect to the Internet via more than one of these network access points. However, user input may be required to establish an Internet connection using a given adaptor from a set of adaptors. Thus, it is desirable to provide a gateway that provides the ability to manage multiple network adaptors in a way that maintains a reliable connection to the Internet among the various network adaptors without the need for intervention by the user.